1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dual adhesive layer module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an liquid crystal display device (LCD device) with the dual adhesive layer module and a rework method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to the progress in the photoelectric technology and the coming of the digital era, the development of LCD device market continues to prosper. The LCD device has the advantages of high definition, small volume, light weight, low drive voltage, and low power consumption, etc, and therefore the LCD device is applied extensively in the PDA, mobile phone, camcorder, laptop computers, desktop monitors, automotive display device, projection TVs, and other consumer communication or electronic products, so the LCD device has gradually replaced the cathode-ray tube and become mainstream.
The present LCD device is aimed at lightweight and thin-based design, especially in the portable device. Meanwhile, it is necessary to get the cost of material and manufacture down so that there exists a conflict between the overall system design and the strength of the LCD device structure.
The prior art in the LCD device, the display module is screwed to the back light module. FIG. 1 shows a cross section view of a portion of a conventional LCD device. Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD device 100 includes the backlight module 102, the display module 104 and front frame 106. The display module 104 includes a lower polarizer 104a, a display panel 104b and an upper polarizer 104c, wherein the display module 104 is equipped at an inner fringe 102a of the backlight module 102. The front frame 106 is L-type and there is an opening at the top of the front frame. A screw 108 is inserted into tapped hole 102b of the side wall of backlight module 102 through the opening 106a so that the front frame 106 is fixed on the side wall of the backlight module 102. Simultaneously, the upper arm 106b can be fixed the display module 104 at the inner fringe 102a of the backlight module 102.
It takes much material and manpower to have display module 104 fixed at the inner fringe 102a of the backlight module 102. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 1, if there is any defect on the upper polarizer 104c, the upper polarizer 104c must be peeled off and re-adhere another upper polarizer on the display panel 104b, so the screw 108 is needed to be loosed to take off the front frame 106 and then have the display module 104 and the backlight module 102 separated from each other. Because the display module 104 has been separated from the backlight module 102, it is easy to cause damage on the lower polarizer 104a, so another protective film is need to paste on the lower polarizer 104a. The protective film will not be peeled off until after the rework has been done. After that, the rework goes to screw the front frame 106 to the backlight module 102. Therefore, It takes much time and manpower to do the rework of the upper polarizer with the prior art method.